LV Kuniochis: Soul Society
by Axelstar
Summary: To be read after Shippuden
1. Spark the Era

"Why the hell are we here Renji?! It's about time that we got back to the Seireitei!"

"There's a very old friend that I haven't seen in a long time that lives here."

Renji and his companion approached a large wooden house established a long ways off the main road; in the opening of the forest.

Renji's companion, she had short brown hair, majestic green eyes, and carried a sword that resembled ice. She grew impatient as Renji knocked on the door; not getting an answer.

"Guess they're not home," Renji sighed.

"Let's go then!" his companion was half way down the stairs.

"Jeeze V! You're soooo impatient!" Renji commented.

V was about to say something when she felt a spiritual energy approaching beyond natural speed. She gripped her sword.

"What are you-" Renji started, when out of the woods popped a figure at a high speed.

The figure was a girl, around the same age as them. She had mid-length dirty blond hair, her eyes were crystal blue. Although she has strong spiritual energy, she did not wear a black shinigami kimono like V and Renji. Instead, she wore a dark pink shirt with blue pants; she wore no shoes. As her speed slowed dramatically, V raised her sword to the mysterious girl.

"Halt!" she ordered.

The girl stopped and stared at the two shinigami; confused. She looked V up and down and with a stuck up gaze and she answered, "Yeah? What?"

V grew angry right away, and was about to say something, but before she could, a boy in a shinigami uniform popped out of the woods and tackled the girl to the ground.

"Gotcha!" he laughed.

V noticed the girl was blushing.

"Took you long enough!" she replied to the orange-spiky haired boy.

Again, V was about to say something, when a skinny boy with blue hair and glasses ran out, jumping on top to the orange-haired one. Just after that, a very large black guy landed on all three of them.

"Guys! You're going to kill me!" the girl cried. They all quickly jumped up, the orange one grabbing her hand to help her up.

He looked over at the shinigami and smiled.

"Renji!"

"Ichigo!"

"huh?!" V and the blond girl yelled at the same time.

"THIS is your old friend?!" V asked.

Renji laughed, "Yeah, right here with the orange hair is Ichigo, the glasses is Ishida, the big guy is Chad, and…" Renji paused, glancing at the girl, "OH! You must be Axel!"

The girl nodded, a little confused as to how he knew her name.

"Ichigo told me about you the last time he visited the Seireitei all that time ago."

Ichigo looked at V, "And you must be V?"

V nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Ichigo stuck out his hand, but V just looked at it.

Ichigo pulled away; not surprised.

"How rude."

V looked up to see Axel looking at her with a disgusted face.

Before she could same something, Ichigo did.

"She's a Kuchiki, it's in her nature."

V decided not to react to that statement.

Ishida decided to cool the tension, "would you mind joining us for dinner?"

"Sure," Renji said.

They all started to ascend the steps of the house when a giant light burst in the sky in the direction of the Seireitei.

V was off the steps and running in the direction of the light within an instant, Renji close behind.

The group followed, intending to help.

"Axel." Ichigo said.

She nodded, and grabbed Ichigo's hand.

He leaned into her, she took a deep breath, one step, and they were gone.

"What the hell?!" V yelled.

"Axel's shunpo is beyond any rational speed. Ichigo is the 2nd fastest out of us, combine…their almost faster than sound. I'm guessing that they'll get there within a minute or two. We were actually working on speed drills by chasing Axel when you showed up." Ishida informed them.

"DAMN!" Renji said, and the four of them attempted their own shunpo in hopes of catching up.


	2. Aisutaka

Ichigo and Axel arrived quickly to the Seireitei; flashing their associate badges and entering the gate. For some reason there were Gillian destroying one of the squad quarters; various shinigami trying to defeat them.

"What happened here?!" Ichigo asked one of them.

"We're not sure! Most of us were sleeping after a long mission last night, when the building start to collapse! Our captain- Captain Nisshoku is still in there!"

At the name 'Nisshoku,' Axel's mind started spinning with pain. "What the hell?!" she whispered, quickly running into the building.

She arrived inside to see a spirit gate with the sense of hollows pouring out of it. She saw a young women in a captains uniform trying to fight one off; her arm was severely cut and bleeding everywhere. Once the hollow was dead, the captain hell over, breathing hard. Flashing her badge, Axel ran over to her, picked her up, and escaped just before the roof collapsed.

She laid the captain on the ground a few yards from the scene. She took a deep breath and her palms started glowing green.

"You have a good healing ability," noted the captain.

Axel chuckled, "I just had the ability, didn't learn it or anything actually."

As she healed the captain her head started to hurt more and more. She looked at the captain. She was young; they could've been around the same age. Her hazel hair was brought to the side of her head in a ponytail. On the other side she had a braid hanging from behind her ear. Her familiar cobalt eyes were ones of a solid wall; impossible to break through.

Axel glanced over her shoulder in time to see that the wall was about to fall and crush them. She pushed the captain out of the way, but slipped when trying to run herself.

She awaited the tons of wall to smash her body, but it never came.

She glanced back to see the shinigami from earlier miraculously holding up the wall.

"RUN YOU IDIOT!" V yelled, using her might to keep the wall from crushing Axel.

Axel was just about to run when a piece crumbled off and hit her in the head, and another piece cut her arm.

She immediately went unconscious, an V was trying to hold the wall up, but was starting to fail.

Captain Nisshoku quickly ran forward and grabbed Axel's body. As soon as the two were out of the way, V let the building fall.

She jumped into battle, standing side by side with Renji and Ichigo.

"Furai! Aisutaka!" She screamed, pulling out her sword.

Suddenly, from her sword, the area went chill, and beautiful, gracious, ice wings formed at her back. The ice had a shade similar to jade, reflecting her eyes.

"Woah," Ichigo complemented.

Renji just smiled, stepping back and releasing his banki.

"Let death fly upon these wings," V murmured, and with just a few hits, and entire Gillian fell.


End file.
